A display can be supported by a base attached to the display. The base may be a fixed base wherein the display is at predetermined height relative to the base. The base may also be at a fixed tilt wherein the distance from the user to the top and bottom of a display cannot be adjusted. The base may also be an adjustable base wherein the height of the display can be changed relative to the base. A base may also allow the display to be tilted so that the top of the display is closer or further from the user than the bottom of a display. The base may have a foot and a riser that is attached to the foot. The riser can attach to the display and the foot can rest on a work surface. The foot can prevent the display from falling forward towards a user or backward away from a user.